


Fair Trade

by Hipstersoulgushers



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstersoulgushers/pseuds/Hipstersoulgushers
Summary: Chixie asks for Zebruh's help, he wants compensation. A comic





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CultOfSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfSparrow/gifts).

Okay! there have been a few bumps in making this! but I've got it. I would like to present you with this _**9 page chixie/zebruh comic**_ cause tis the season ;D (im trash for this too so, you know)

[I have it as an album on imgur in case Ao3 has problems displaying](https://imgur.com/a/9wcrL5P).  
  
  
  


  
hope you liked it!


End file.
